pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 11
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Ep. 11 The Charmander That Ran Away Jack:'I want to catch a new Pokémon...But i can't find one!!' Tracey:'Jack, you don't have much patience, do you?' Jack:'Nope...Lets see which Pokémon i can catch here...Ekans, Jigglypuff, Arbok, Spearow, Rattata, Raticate, Sandshrew, Zubat and Clefairy...A Zubat sounds nice! I think i see one there...O no, that's just another Pokémon...Another Pokémon!? PokéDex...Scan it!' PokéDex:'Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its live. If healthy, its tail burns intensly.' Jack:'Go! Pidgey!' (Sents out Pidgey) Pidgey:'Geey!!' Jack:'Use Tackle!' Pidgey:'Geey!!' (Uses Tackle) Charmander:'Maander...Chaar...' (Uses Ember) Pidgey:'Geey...Gey!' (Uses Gust) Charmander:'Chaar!' (Uses Ember) Pidgey:'Geeey...' Jack:'What? Pidgey, return...' (Returns Pidgey) Tracey:'It seems like he does'nt even care...' Wartortle:'Tortle! Tortle!' (Jumps around Tracey and Jack) Jack:'What's makin' ya' so excited?' Wartortle:'Tort! Tort tort to-hoort!' Jack:'Ash told me he had this weird power to communicate with Pokémon by reading their aura...I wonder if i can too...' (Tries to read Wartortle's mind) Jack:'Hrr....Come...On...' (The air around Wartortle turns light blue) Jack:'Whoa...I actually did it on the first try...Lets see...' (Touches the blue light) Wartortle:'(Thinks)Jack!! Tracey!! That's the Charmander from Professor Oaks lab!! He ran away because he was mad no one chose him! At least, that's what he told me! The three of us always had a rivalry...We always tried to outdo eachother!' (White flash appears) Jack:'What?' (Scene changes: You see everything from Jacks point of view) Jack:'What happened?' Tracey:'You fell asleep immediately!' (Goes to normal view) Jack:'So everytime i read aura, i get tired? That's weird...Wartortle told me that that was the Charmander from professor Oak's lab. The three starters always were rivals. Charmander ran away because no one chose him...' Tracey:'That's a pretty sad story...' Jack:'Yeah...Hey Charmander!' Charmander:'Char?' Jack:'Nobody wanted you as a starter, right?' Charmander:'Chaarmander!' Jack:'Well then, lets have a battle! If i win, then you go back to professor Oak, if you win, then i'll bring you to a place were you can become a very strong Charizard. Then i'm sure everyone will try to catch you!' Charmander:'Mander!' Jack:'Alright! Go! Rattata (Sents Rattata out) Rattata:'Ta!' Jack:'Take Down!' Rattata:'Ta-ta-ta-taa!!' (Uses Take Down) Charmander:'Maander!' (Uses Growl) Charmander:'Deeerrr!' (Uses Smokescreen) Rattata:'Ta?' (Charmander jumps out of the smoke) Charmander:'Chaar!' (Uses Scratch) Rattata:'Ta....' Jack:'Cut!' Rattata:'Ta-ta!!' (Uses Cut) Charmander:'Chaaar!' (Uses Ember) Rattata:'Ta..' Jack:'Iron Tail!' Rattata:'Ta!' (Uses Iron Tail) Charmander:'Chaarmander!' (Gets mad) Charmander:'Mander! Mander chaar charmander!' Rattata:'Uuhh...Ta?' Charmander:'Chaarmander! Chaar!' (Uses Scratch four times) Charmander:'Chaar!!' (Uses three Embers) Rattata:'Taa...' Jack:'Man, you're a strong Charmander...I don't get why nobody chose ya'...I would sure choose you if i did'nt have Wartortle...' Charmander:'Mander! Chaarmander, maander chaar. Charmander!' Tracey:'What did he say?' Jack:'He..He wants to come with me! He wants me to be his trainer! Thanks Charmander! You're gonna be a great Pokémon!' Charmander:'Manda!(Sticks his tongue out to Wartortle)' Wartortle:'Tortle! Tortle tortle wartortle!' (Growl at eachother) Jack:'Don't fight you two! Go, Pokéball!' (Throws a Pokéball at Charmander) Pokéball:'Ding, ding, ding, ka-ching!' Jack:'Nice! I got a Charmander!' And thats how Jack got his fifth Pokémon! Now you'll understand the Charmeleon in the Indigo League! Category:Episodes